Wife Prize
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Todoroki Shouto es un hombre afortunado porque tiene a la mejor esposa del mundo. [Todoroki Shouto x Bakugou Katsuki]


**Pareja:** Todoroki Shouto x Bakugou Katsuki

 **Disclaimer:** El manga de Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Wife Prize**

Parpadeo con lentitud tratando de visualizar lo que tenía enfrente pero le resultaba difícil con los rayos del sol que llegaban a su rostro, giro y le dio la espalda a ese molesto brillo; ora vez se había quedado dormido en la entrada del jardín, el sonido d las aves y cigarras le impidieron conciliar el sueño con pereza se levantó y giro para ver el jardín, era hermoso lleno de flores de distintas especies y tenía una pileta donde las aves solían venir a refrescarse o jugar con los chorros de agua, ese pequeño lugar había sido construido especialmente para él, para que pudiera relajarse y pasar el rato, pero al final las sirvientas eran las que se dedicaban a mantener el jardín él solo se dedicaba a relajarse y cortar flores para su esposo que amaba las flores recién cortadas.

Se dirigió a su habitación privada ya iba a ser la hora en que llegaba su esposo, cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación dos sirvientas lo esperaban, una corrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar y la otra lo siguió por detrás ya adentro él se quitó la yukata hasta la cintura y remango hasta los muslos, la joven que entro con el limpio su cuerpo con paños húmedos, el baño completo lo reservaría para hacerlo junto a su esposo, mientras lo aseaban la otra joven sacaba sus mejores kimonos después de terminar de asearlo y él de desnudarse ambas comenzaron a vestirlo con el kimono que elegido, la prenda era su favorita entre los cientos que poseía.

Camino con un andar elegante y firme hasta la entrada y espero a que su esposo llegara, después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y vio a su esposo entrar a la casa con su traje de alta costura y zapatos de cuero negro.

—Bienvenido, Shouto.

Antes de quitarse los zapatos y el saco del traje, tomo su rostro con delicadeza y lo beso.

—Lo mejor del día es verte después del trabajo.

—Creí que lo mejor del día era despertar a mi lado.

—Amo todo lo que esté relacionado a ti.

Shouto se quitó los zapatos y se puso unas pantuflas, también se quitó el saco lo tomo una sirvienta que se acercó discretamente para recibir la prende de su señor.

—Mis señores la comida está servida. —anuncio una sirvienta que era una mujer mayor a diferencia de las demás, después de dar el aviso se retiró seguida de la joven que tenía el saco.

Después de que retirara, Shouto no dudo en tomar de la cintura a su esposo.

—No es momento para eso —lo detuvo—, primero almuerza.

—Te ves hermoso en ese kimono, Katsuki.

—Lo dices siempre no importa que lleve puesto.

—¿Es malo amarte tanto? —pregunto con picardía.

—Sí.

Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor él escuchaba como su esposo aceleraba el paso para alcanzarlo, siempre le gusto tener la última palabra y claro su pareja nunca se quedaba atrás. Al llegar al comedor los platillos ya estaban servidos, él comía mientras su esposo hablaba sobre su empleo y como había sido su día, al terminar de comer fueron a su dormitorio. En el había una gran cama y en la mesa noche había una fotografía del día de su boda, Shouto fue el primero en desvestirse y entrar en la gran tina con agua caliente, él prefería tomarse su tiempo para desvestirse ya completamente desnudo corrió la puerta y vio a Shouto estaba muy cómodo en la tina.

—Te tardaste.

—Se debe esperar para lo mejor. —se metió a la tina y se acomodó entre las piernas de su esposo.

Shouto comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar sus pectorales, se sentía tan bien, el sexo era lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo después de casarse tuvo que renuncia de mala gana a ser un héroe, es era la tradición la _esposa_ es quien se queda en casa no pensó que la familia Todoroki fuera tan tradicional, además Shouto insistió que él aceptara esa norma solo porque temía perderlo en el campo de batalla, y él lo amaba tanto que accedió, ahora extrañaba la adrenalina en su cuerpo después de luchar contra un villano; su día como _esposa_ consistía en tareas aburridas y su matrimonio se volvió monótono donde lo único bueno era que Shouto lo tomara, a veces era suave y gentil, y en otras era rudo, amaba cuando lo hacía rudo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto al verlo tan distraído desde que habían salido de la tina hasta llegar a la cama.

Él giro y estuvo frente a frente con su esposo y puso una mano en el pecho de Shouto y lo recostó en la cama, se subió en la cama y se acomodó para estar encima del bien formado cuerpo de su pareja.

—Quiero que me tomes con fuerza, pero yo seré quien lleve el ritmo.

—Lo que tú desees, amor.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!** :3


End file.
